Alienazione Mentale
by Yunmoon
Summary: Si, habían muchos problemas a su alrededor, pero su problema más severo era mental. Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ese pequeño niño. G27


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, pertenece a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.

**Nota de la autora: **Pues… creo que estamos en el momento del G27, así que aporto este pequeño one-shot. ¡Disfrútenlo!

"Hablan los personajes".

_'Pensamientos de los personajes'._

**Summary: **Si, habían muchos problemas a su alrededor, pero su problema más severo era mental. Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ese pequeño niño. G27

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Alienazione Mentale**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p><em>En ese tiempo, cuando lo vio por primera vez realmente sintió miedo. Los dos hombres frente a él parecían terroríficos. Como el cobarde pequeño que era se escondió tras las faldas de su madre, su madre había dicho que hoy conocería a dos hombres espectaculares, pero esos dos le daban miedo.<em>

_El hombre mayor examino al pequeño castaño, ciertamente se parecía a su novia, Nana -quien pronto se convertiría en su esposa-, como no se lo había imaginado, pero sin duda era un chico, uno muy lindo que se parecía bastante a su propio hijo, coloco una mano alrededor de los hombros de su hijo, de su hijo rubio y lo empujo un paso al frente. La mujer castaña, hermosa y sonriente, le extendió la mano y el niño rubio la tomó._

"_Mucho gusto mi nombre es Nana, ¿tú nombre es Giotto-kun?"._

_Al rubio le pareció una mujer muy agradable, además de sonriente, aunque su hijo no parecía un hijo, si no una hija._

"_Mucho gusto, Nana-san"._

_La mujer soltó una risita graciosa, ese niño rubio que no aparentaba más de doce era sumamente cortes, tenía unos modales bastante peculiares._

"_Este pequeño es mi hijo, Tsunayoshi. Tsu-kun saluda a Giotto-kun y a Iemitsu"._

_El chico rubio se mostro poco interesado en la cosa peluda que se escondía detrás de la falda de la que sería su nueva madre, pese a todo se acercó y tiro del brazo del menor sacándolo de su escondite, la cosa peluda era linda, aunque no entendía porque se veía tan asustado. Coloco sus manos en las mejillas del pequeño castaño, que no aparentaba más de seis años, y lo observo detenidamente, el castaño parecía temblar del miedo y además sudaba, le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlo._

"_Me llamo Giotto, como tu nuevo hermano mayor voy a protegerte Tsuna, así que no debes de asustarte, nunca te lastimaré"._

_Era lindo, sin duda un lindo hermano menor, probablemente le agarraría cariño y sin duda pensaba cumplir con su promesa, lo protegería, siempre había querido un hermano menor, y ahora ya tenía uno. El menor lo miro detenidamente y le sonrió, si que era un lindo chico._

"_Giotto…"._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y ese mismo sueño había vuelto a él, ese sueño que le recordaba ese día en el que le había conocido, ese dueño que le provocaba detenerse. Giotto comenzó a levantarse de la cama, se sentó en el borde y se quedo ahí, quieto y un poco absorto en la nada. Poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, se peino los cabellos hacia atrás y se encamino a su armario, sacó una toalla y se la coloco en el hombro, salió de su cuarto y abrió la puerta del baño… se congelo frente a ella.

"¡Buenos días Giotto-nii!".

Giotto apretó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos y volteo la mirada. Mierda, estaba tan lindo que le costaba no tener un sangrado nasal. Tsuna le miró interrogante, pero simplemente se coloco la camisa y se encamino a la salida del baño.

"Todo tuyo".

Dijo el pequeño palmeando el hombro derecho del rubio. Giotto se quedo quieto por unos segundos y luego cerró la puerta. Realmente esto era malo para su salud… y para la de Tsuna. Necesitaba con urgencia un baño, uno helado. Ahí abajo, entre las piernas, tenía un serio problema.

No, probablemente su problema más severo era mental.

Terminó su baño rápidamente, se vistió para el colegio y bajo a la cocina para tomar su desayuno. De nuevo sintió esa oleada de placer que le recorría desde la espina dorsal, pero sonrió calmadamente mientras se sentaba al lado de ese pequeño. Tsuna le sonrió radiantemente y él, por instinto, le cepillo las hebras castañas con cariño. Nana sonrió al ver a sus dos pequeños tan unidos, bueno, ahora no tan pequeños, después de todo Giotto tenía veinte y Tsuna tenía catorce, que rápido había pasado el tiempo.

"Gio-kun, ¿hoy entras tarde?".

"Sí, mi profesor de la primera hora no llagara". Tsuna se metió una tostada a la boca y luego tomó su leche, Giotto le limpió la boca al terminó de ello. "Llevaré a Tsuna a la escuela".

El pequeño se emociono inmediatamente. "¡Sí, por favor llévame!". El castaño lo abrazó con ternura y Giotto sintió de nuevo esa oleada de placer, pero nuevamente la ignoro. "¡Voy por mis cosas!".

Tsuna se separó de él, rozando sus pequeñas manos en su cintura y su pecho, pero Giotto ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, sino hace mucho hubiera mostrado su gran excitación. Nana soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la silla frente al rubio.

"Gracias por cuidar siempre de él, Gio-kun".

"No es nada, yo… lo quiero demasiado". Realmente le quería demasiado, más de lo que jamás se habría imaginado.

"Y estoy muy feliz por ello. Pero… no dudes en dejarlo. Después de todo Gio-kun necesita tiempo para él mismo… también para encontrarse una novia".

Giotto soltó una risita por el último comentario, chicas no le faltaban, lo que le faltaba era tener interés por ellas, después de todo lo único que tenía metido en los ojos era la dulce e inocente sonrisa de su pequeño y dulce hermano menor. En ese momento Tsuna llegó a la cocina, con sus cosas sobre un hombro y un ligerísimo ceño fruncido, Giotto se pregunto si algo le estaría molestando.

"Olvide que… hoy van a venir los chicos por mi… Así que esta bien sino me acompañas".

Giotto sonrió. "No me molesta ir contigo y tus amigos".

Tsuna apretó los labios y luego sonrió. "Entonces vamos". Tiernamente tomó a Giotto de la mano y lo jalo hacia la salida. "¡Nos vemos en la tarde!". Se despidió de su madre, Giotto se despidió con la mano mientras era jalado por el menor.

Una vez afuera Tsuna le soltó la mano y se coloco a su lado. Ambos caminaban silenciosamente, era algo común en ellos dos, pero hoy… hoy fue un poco diferente.

"Giotto-nii… ¿Vas a buscar novia?". Giotto lo miró, pero no contesto nada. "¿Giotto-nii?".

"No es algo que deba preocuparte, Tsuna. Aunque tenga novia tú siempre serás mi único y amado hermano". Rayos, era tan jodidamente hipócrita, como si le viera como un hermano.

"Pero…". Tsuna apretó de nuevo los labios y luego volvió a sonreír. "¡Si consigues a una recuerda que debes presentármela a mi primero!".

Giotto sonrió. "Claro, serás el primero". Tsuna sonrió y volvió a tomarle la mano. Giotto apretó su pequeña mano, sintiendo su calor, su suavidad y su pequeño tamaño. "No veo a tus amigos". Sintió como la pequeña mano de su hermanito se tensaba, pero al mirarlo al rostro notó que el sonreía con normalidad.

"Ellos deben de haber decidido ir a la escuela directamente".

"Ya veo".

Una vez en la escuela Giotto soltó su pequeña mano, Tsuna se puso de puntitas y le besó en la mejilla, la ola de placer volvió, más potente y por un momento temió que pudiera llegar a excitarlo más de la cuenta. Pero para su suerte su autocontrol le detuvo. Tsuna se adentro a la escuela y él dio media vuelta.

Realmente tenía un severo problema mental.

Estaba totalmente enamorado de ese hermoso y pequeño niño.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Giotto llegó tarde a casa, se peino los cabellos con la mano y abrió la puerta. Para ese momento sus padres ya deberían de estar durmiendo, al igual que su pequeño hermano. Pero él había tenido que ir a quitarse esa pequeña tensión que había crecido desde la mañana. Realmente ya no podía controlarse. Estaba en el límite y no quería provocar un problema en esa familia que sus padres habían formado con tanto empeño.

Pero realmente había llegado a su límite.

Fue directo al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, el olor a sexo seguía en su cuerpo, salió del baño y fue directo a su alcoba, su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando al entrar a su habitación se encontró con la hermosa imagen de su lindo hermano menor durmiendo en su cama, la tensión volvió, sintió algo crecer debajo de la toalla y sin más volvió al baño. No podía resistirlo por más tiempo. Esto era demasiado para él. Ese niño era tan bueno para excitarlo que a veces se preguntaba si no lo estaría haciendo a posta, pero eso era imposible, Tsuna era puro, como pocos niños de su edad, pensar que él le estaba seduciendo a conciencia no podía ser verdad.

De nuevo volvió a su alcoba, con el pensamiento que su pequeño hermano dormía en su cama, con una ligerísima camisa y los boxers. Se coloco la ropa interior y la parte inferior de su pijama y dudo, realmente dudo muchísimo, en meterse a esa cama, pero finalmente se recostó en la cama, tan lejos como pudo, pero Tsuna giro y le abrazó por la cintura. Se sintió… atrapado, volteo lentamente y observo su linda cara dormida. Sino fuera por la liberación de tensión que había tenido hace rato no estaba seguro de lo que habría hecho, así que, simplemente cubrió adecuadamente al chico y le abrazó tiernamente por la cintura.

Esto era una prueba para él.

Pero estuvo a punto de no pasarla y eso le estaba asustando.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión y sabía él que eso era lo mejor.

Para cuando se despertó en la mañana Tsuna se encontraba pegado a su pecho, se quito al chico de encima y salió rápidamente. Bajo a la cocina y le sonrió a su padre, quien se encontraba tomando el desayuno y a su madre que se encontraba preparando el desayuno para él y su hermano menor.

"Buenos días Giotto".

"¿Tsu-kun está en tu alcoba?". Preguntó su madre y Giotto se tensó un poco.

"Sí… cuando volví de la escuela él ya estaba ahí". Sabía que eso podría sonar a una escusa, pero sino la decía él se sentiría como un depravado, como si hubiera hecho algo indebido con su pequeño hermano.

"Oh, ya veo. Por cierto, papá me ha dicho sobre tu decisión". Giotto no dijo nada ante eso y Nana volvió a tomar el hilo de la conversación. "¿Cuándo piensas mudarte?". Preguntó finalmente.

"La próxima semana". Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a su padre, y tomaba el vaso con jugo de naranja que su madre le daba.

"Oh… ya veo. Tsu-kun su pondrá muy triste".

"Yo… me gustaría que no le dijeran nada aún…".

Nana miro a Iemitsu, el rubio la miró y le sonrió, Nana entendió eso como un 'no te preocupes' y finalmente le sonrió a Giotto.

"Bien, entiendo".

"Gracias".

Iemitsu lo miró un poco más y finalmente soltó un ligerísimo suspiro. No tenía mucho que decir pero estaba empezando a imaginarse a que venía la abrupta decisión de su hijo mayor. Sin más terminó su desayuno y se levantó de su silla.

"Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en la noche. Giotto, no llegues tan tarde".

El rubio asintió ante la orden de su padre y tomó el plato que Nana le daba, ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, su padre se había ido. La castaña se sentó frente al chico y le sonrió tiernamente. "No dudes en volver cuando quieras… sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí, Gio-kun".

"Gracias".

"¿A dónde se va Giotto-nii?".

Giotto sintió un estremecimiento, la voz de Tsuna le había sorprendido, Nana sonrió nerviosamente y se levantó de la silla, encendiendo de nuevo la estufa para preparar el desayuno de su hijo menor.

"A ningún lado… sólo que… Voy a ir a Osaka hoy… así que no se a que hora volveré".

"Oh… que tangas bien viaje". Dijo el menor, restándole importancia al asunto y sentándose en la silla de al lado del rubio. Giotto soltó un levísimo suspiro, luego se estiro para tomar el salero y sintió la mano del castaño en su cuello. "Tienes… un piquete de mosquito… aquí". Giotto se alejo rápidamente de Tsuna, empujándolo en el proceso, Nana volteo para saber que pasaba.

"Yo… me iré a cambiar".

Giotto se regaño mentalmente, eso había sido cruel, seguro ahora Tsuna se sentiría triste por el rechazo, pero no quería que el menor viera alguna marca que pudiera delatarlo, que se diera cuenta que él era esa clase de persona que podía tener sexo sólo para quitarse la frustración.

Para cuando volvió a la cocina Tsuna ya no estaba, Nana le dijo que el menor se había marchado ya a la escuela y Giotto no dijo nada. Si había un momento para separarse de Tsuna era ese, lo mejor era separarse de Tsuna en esa semana, dejar de hacerlo dependiente a él.

Y así lo hizo, toda la semana lo evito, llegó tarde y se dedico a hacer sus tareas más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, bajaba a comer y tomaba la cena en su cuarto, no veía a Tsuna en las mañanas ni tampoco en las noches y por todos los medios evitaba prestarle mucha atención a la hora de la comida. Aunque era realmente difícil, contando que sus bellos movimientos le hechizaban, pero debía de evitar tomarle atención, podría dudar de su decisión y quedarse en esa casa. Caer en el pecado que significaba su hermano.

No es que echara la culpa a Tsuna, era su propia culpa, por tener esa enfermiza fijación por el niño. Pero no podía evitarlo, se había enamorado de él, le gustaba más de lo que nadie jamás le había gustado. Su amor por Tsuna era tanto que al principio creyó que sólo se trataba de amor de hermanos, todo su tiempo lo dedico a él, pero nunca fue consciente de ese amor más que del fraternal. Pero cuando Tsuna cumplió los doce y se besaron por accidente… se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba. Nunca tuvo novias, pese a que era extremadamente popular en el instituto, porque Tsuna siempre había sido su mundo.

Ya era tiempo de detener todo eso.

La semana pasó más rápido de lo pensado, Nana le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, lo veía empacar sus cosas en las maletas. Giotto dejo de hacer su acción al escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse, ese debía de ser Tsuna, el momento se acercaba y él aún se sentía inseguro sobre su decisión.

"¿Se lo dirás ya? Te vas hoy".

"Lo siento… es sólo que…".

"Lo entiendo, no quieres lastimarlo".

"Sí… no quiero dejarlo sólo". _'Pero tampoco quiero que me retenga'._ Pensó mientras sonreía melancólicamente, si Tsuna se lo rogaba, con esa hermosa voz infantil y al punto del llanto, sin duda alguna iba a quedarse. Pero no quería hacerlo.

Tenía miedo de perder el control, quien sabe que cosas horribles le haría.

"Voy a ir a ver a papá al trabajo, vamos a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, volveremos antes de que te vayas. Mientras tanto dile todo, tranquilízalo y terminen bien".

Giotto sonrió. "Claro, le aclarare todo, mamá".

Nana se sonrojó, pocas veces Giotto le decía mamá, siempre evitaba llamarle así, pero cuando lo hacía ella era realmente feliz. "Nos vemos luego, Gio-kun". Nana le besó la frente y se fue escaleras abajo.

Giotto soltó un suspiro y recargó la frente en el marco de la puerta, era de lo peor, tener una madre tan buena y querer cogerse a su pequeño e inocente hijo. Sin duda alguna tenía un severo problema mental. Era la hora, tenía que decirle todo a Tsuna y salir de su camino, tenía que dejar toda esa obsesión.

Era como una droga que lentamente le había contaminado y había tardado tiempo en darse cuenta que estaba obsesionado. Bueno, primero era la aceptación y luego el tratamiento, aunque realmente se sentía ansioso de sólo imaginar que ya no podría estar con el castaño todo el tiempo, ya no sabría de él, no sabría si esa chica, Sasagawa, le correspondía o no, si tenía novia o si conseguía alguna amiguita con derechos. Ya no sabría eso. Pero era lo mejor. No quería contaminar a su hermanito con su perversión.

Fueran o no fueran hermanos de sangre era lo mismo, Iemitsu y Nana habían hecho hasta lo imposible por quitar esa barrera, la de la sangre. Y ahora Giotto no estaba seguro de que tan buena idea había sido eso.

Salió de su cuarto y camino hasta el de su hermano, tocó la puerta dos veces y esperó una respuesta.

"Pasa".

Escucho el sonido, lentamente abrió la puerta y esta vez no pudo evitarlo, el sangrado nasal fue instantáneo, la imagen no sólo era hermosa, era excitante, se giró rápidamente y se fue directo al baño. Mierda, eso no era justo. Ver a Tsuna, en calzoncillos y nada más que eso le había puesto caliente. Tenía que irse antes de lo planeado, tenía que irse rápidamente. No tenía que perder tiempo. Luego les pediría perdón a sus padres, pero si se quedaba más no sabría que podría ocurrir, ya no podía seguir controlándose.

Se metió en la ducha con todo y ropa y dio atención a su miembro, rayos, de seguro Tsuna ya lo había notado, su hermanito era denso, pero no imbécil, sin duda alguna ya debía de saber que verlo le encendía, de las inmensas ganas que tenía de cogerlo. Salió de la ducha después de unos minutos y escurriendo se dirigió a su alcoba. Fue en ese momento que sintió que algo chocaba contra su espalda.

"¡No te vayas!".

Podía sentir la piel de Tsuna por el agua, apretó los dientes y haciéndose el fuerte a parto las manos del menor.

"Lo siento, me voy hoy mismo".

Dijo, con la voz fría y caminando hacia su armario, se quito la ropa ignorando que Tsuna estaba en el marco de la puerta, llorando. Realmente deseaba voltear y pedirle perdón, pero si lo hacía… no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo… yo no quie-…".

"Precisamente por esto. Porque no quería que estuvieras llorándome pidiéndome que me quede". _'Porque me hubiera quedado se me lo hubieras rogado'_. Giotto termino de quitarse la ropa húmeda y se comenzó a colocar la ropa seca que había sacado del armario. La ropa mojada la echo en el cesto que se encontraba al lado de su armario.

"¿Por qué… por qué te marchas?".

"Porque ya es hora de que me vaya. Desde que entre a la universidad debí de haberme ido".

"No… por favor… no te vayas. Por favor, Giotto-nii".

Giotto volteo a verlo, le miró un poco frió, sabía que se arrepentiría de eso, pero era mejor arrepentirse que cometer un error. No se perdonaría el lastimar a su hermano más. "Tsuna, ya basta. La decisión ya esta tomada. Aunque me ruegues, yo no voy a quedarme".

Tsuna se veía tan… abatido, realmente quería abrazarlo, realmente quería decirle que no se iría. Pero como lo dijo, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

"Tú… ¿me odias?".

"-… ¿Eh?". Eso le tomó por sorpresa.

"¡Me odias! ¡Es por eso que te vas! ¡Lo siento! ¡Prometo no depender más de ti! ¡Pero no te vayas!".

"N-no… no es eso".

"No seré más una molestia. Te daré tu espacio, no entrare a tu habitación en la noche… no te pediré que me acompañes cuando salga… tampoco diré nada sobre tus salidas… ni siquiera te…".

"¡No es eso!".

Giotto se pasó una mano sobre el cabello, rayos, esto se estaba saliendo de su control.

"No es eso… yo te quiero Tsuna".

"Pero te vas… ¿entonces por qué te vas? No importa si me dices la verdad… pero si me odias dímelo, haré todo lo posible por cambiar para que no me odies. Te lo prom-…".

Giotto se acercó rápidamente al chico y lo estampo contra la pared que se encontraba a su espalda. Estaba en su límite, escucharlo decir eso le había hecho llegar hasta la locura de su problema mental.

"Tú eres perfecto tal y como estás. Tú eres hermoso, no eres una molestia, tampoco te odio. No deseo que cambies… te amo tal y como eres. ¿Lo entiendes? Me voy… porque te amo. Te amo más de lo que debería".

Tsuna le sonrió. "Y-yo… también te amo, Giotto-nii".

Giotto sonrió. "Tsuna, no te amo como hermano. Te amo como pareja… a un hermano no podría hacerle esto".

Y lo besó. Fue un beso cándido, no es que no supiera besar, simplemente que se sentía nervioso, temía la reacción de Tsuna, pero cuando el menor apretó sus manitas en sus hombros, Giotto no pudo detenerse.

Había esperado eso por tanto tiempo que no podía contenerse.

Ese beso inocente e inexperto pronto se volvió cálido, Tsuna movió sus labios lentamente y Giotto se auto invito a saborear esa cavidad. Adentró su lengua en su pequeña boca y la saboreo. Rayos, era mejor que en sus sueños, mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona que hubiera besado. Lentamente fue deteniéndose y finalmente se separo del niño. Pegó su frente a la de Tsuna y luego cayó de rodillas.

"Lo siento Tsuna… pero te amo".

"Yo también te amo, Giotto". Y lo notó, como había quitado el sufijo y como se colocaba frente a él. Tsuna enrollo sus brazos en su cuello y pegó su cuerpo tanto como pudo. "Yo… te amo, Giotto. Por favor… no me dejes".

Giotto lo alejo un poco, le acarició el cabello y volvió a besarlo, disfruto el contacto, saboreo esa boca.

Cayó en el pecado. De pronto tener ese problema mental realmente no le importo. No si Tsuna también le correspondía.

Volvió a separarse de Tsuna y sonrió.

"No puedo quedarme, mucho menos ahora".

"Pero…".

"Porque me amas y porque te amo… no podemos hacer esto aquí… ¿lo entiendes?".

Tsuna asintió. "¿Entonces?".

"Puedes ir a mi departamento… y terminar con esto".

El castaño se sonrojó y asintió, elevo el rostro y cerró los ojos, Giotto soltó una risita al darse cuenta que él quería un beso, se lo dio, uno suave, luego se separó y abrazó a Tsuna, Tsuna era tan lindo.

"Realmente te amo… Tsuna".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nana llegó con Iemitsu antes de las siete, cuando entraron a la cocina encontraron a Tsuna sirviendo té en dos tazas, el pequeño se encontraba con unos ligeros shorts, después de todo hacía mucho calor, estaban en plena primavera, y una camisita que se elevaba cada vez que se estiraba. Les sonrió a sus padres y tomó la bandeja.

"¿A dónde vas, Tsu-kun?".

"Voy a llevar esto a Giotto-nii, le estoy ayudando a empacar".

Nana sonrió al saber que su hijo incluso le estaba ayudando a empacar al rubio, eso era un buen indicio.

"Bien, no hagas desastres, Tsu-kun".

"¡No lo haré!".

Soltó mientras hacía un ligero mohín. El menor pasó al lado de Iemitsu y el rubio se sorprendió ante la sonrisita maliciosa que llevaba el pequeño castaño.

Sin duda alguna Nana y Giotto hacían mal al subestimarlo.

Tsuna bien sabía lo que hacía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna se detuvo en el medio del pasillo, se revolvió el cabello, elevo unos pocos centímetros la camisa y desordeno sus pequeños shorts, sonrió tiernamente y luego soltó una risita.

'_Giotto, te has tardado ocho años… ya no te voy a dejar ir… te amo desde antes de que supiera que ibas a ser mi hermano… y hoy… te he atrapado'._

En su niñez fue realmente cobarde, pero fue en ese momento que encontró su luz. Un chico alto de cabello dorado, le había hipnotizado y eso que apenas y tenía seis años.

No, no fue su belleza lo que le enamoro, fueron sus palabras:

"_Me llamo Giotto, como tu nuevo hermano mayor voy a protegerte Tsuna, así que no debes de asustarte, nunca te lastimaré"._

Esas palabras le habían enamorado.

Ocho largos años habían pasado. Le había seducido tanto como había podido en ese tiempo, le había jugado trampas e incluso se había robado toda su atención. Giotto no había tenido novias, no había tenido ojos para otra persona, sólo para él. Tsuna se había encargado que fuera de ese modo. Fue frustrante el saber que tenía sexo con chicas para sacarse la frustración que él provocaba, pero Tsuna sabía que debía de ser paciente.

Y hoy todos sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos.

Entró a la alcoba, con su sonrisita tierna e ingenua y extendió la bandeja con el té frió.

"Traje esto, Giotto".

El rubio, que estaba cerrando una maleta, volteo y tomó un vaso, luego acaricio suavemente sus cabellos castaños.

"Gracias".

Tsuna sonrió de nuevo.

Realmente no le iba a dejar escapar.

Si él había enloquecido por Giotto, estaba feliz de haber inducido al rubio en ello también.

Después de todo, ese problema mental era para dos.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Actualmente me he dado cuenta que Tsuna es bueno para seducir, no me pregunten que pasa por mi cabeza, porque ni yo misma lo sé (XD). Aquí les muestro otra faceta de Tsuna, es una faceta de locura, una faceta diferente a la de mi otro one-shot 1827. Es una locura más… letal.<em>

_Como dijo Iemitsu, lo mejor es no subestimar a Tsuna._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
